1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for performing context sensitive mobile device utilization tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile device use by a driver may significantly impact road safety and may increase employer/guardian liability. Thus, in some cases it would be useful to monitor a driver's mobile device use and report this information to an employer or a guardian. For example, mobile device use by commercial drivers may be monitored by a driver's boss or hiring personnel, a teen-ager's mobile device use while driving may be monitored by a guardian, and the like.
In addition to tracking a driver's mobile device use, it would also be useful to understand the context of the driving conditions during the time the mobile device is in use. For example, a driver using a mobile device while driving at the posted speed limit may pose a much greater hazard if the weather is inclement rather than fair. Thus, it is not only important to monitor mobile device use while driving, but also to correlate mobile device use with the context of the driving conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus of tracking a driver's mobile device utilization relative to the context of the driver's speed and/or driving conditions.